wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział VI
Wtem zaszedł wypadek, wobec którego inne sprawy straciły wszelkie znaczenie w ludzkich oczach. Pod wieczór dnia 21 czerwca rozeszła się po zamku wiadomość o nagłym zasłabnięciu królowej. Wezwani medycy pozostali wraz z biskupem Wyszem przez całą noc w jej komnacie, a tymczasem dowiedziano się od niewiast służebnych, iż pani zagroziła słabość przedwczesna. Kasztelan krakowski Jaśko Topór z Tęczyna wysłał tejże nocy gońców do nieobecnego króla. Nazajutrz rano wieść gruchnęła po mieście i okolicy. Był dzień niedzielny, więc tłumy napełniały wszystkie świątynie, w których księża nakazali modlitwy za zdrowie królowej. Wówczas ustała wszelka wątpliwość. Po nabożeństwie goście rycerscy, którzy się już byli zjechali na spodziewane uroczystości, szlachta oraz deputacje kupieckie udały się na zamek; cechy i bractwa wystąpiły z chorągwiami. Od południa nieprzeliczone roje ludu otoczyły Wawel, między którymi utrzymywali ład łucznicy królewscy, nakazując spokojność i ciszę. Miasto wyludniło się prawie zupełnie i tylko przez opustoszałe ulice przeciągały od czasu do czasu gromady okolicznego chłopstwa, które również już zwiedziało się o chorobie uwielbianej pani i dążyło pod zamek. Wreszcie w głównej bramie pojawili się biskup i kasztelan, z nimi zaś kanonicy katedralni, rajcy królewscy i rycerze. Ci rozeszli się wzdłuż murów, między lud, z twarzami zwiastującymi nowinę, zaczęli jednak od surowego rozkazu, aby powstrzymano się od wszelkich okrzyków, te bowiem mogłyby chorej zaszkodzić. Za czym zwiastowali wszem wobec, iż królowa powiła córkę. Nowina napełniła radością serca, zwłaszcza gdy zarazem dowiedziano się, iż jakkolwiek połóg był przedwczesny, nie masz jednak widomego niebezpieczeństwa ni dla matki, ni dla dziecięcia. Tłumy poczęły się rozchodzić, albowiem pod zamkiem nie wolno było krzyczeć, każdy zaś chciał pofolgować radości. Jakoż, gdy wypełniły się ulice prowadzące na rynek, ozwały się wnet pieśni i radosne nawoływania. Nie trapiono się tym, że przyszła na świat córka. "Albo źle było, mówiono, że król Louis nie miał synów i że Królestwo dostało się Jadwidze? Przez jej to małżeństwo z Jagiełłą podwoiła się moc państwa. Tak będzie i teraz. Gdzież szukać takiej dziedziczki jako będzie nasza królewna, gdy ni cesarz rzymski, ni żaden z innych królów nie posiadają tak wielkiego państwa, tak obszernych ziemi ni tak licznego rycerstwa! Będą się dobijali o jej rękę najpotężniejsi monarchowie ziemi, będą się kłaniali królowej i królowi, będą zjeżdżali do Krakowa, a nam kupcom, korzyść z tego wypadnie, nie mówiąc o tym, że nowe jakieś państwo, czeskie albo węgierskie, z naszym się Królestwem połączy". Tak to między sobą mówili kupcy – i radość stawała się z każdą chwilą powszechniejsza. Ucztowano w domach prywatnych i w gospodach. Rynek zaroił się od latami i pochodni. Po przedmieściach podkrakowscy kmiecie, których coraz więcej ściągało się do miasta, porozkładali się obozem przy wózkach. Żydzi rajcowali przy synagodze na Kazimierzu. Do późna w noc, prawie do brzasku, wrzało na rynku, szczególniej koło ratusza i wagi, jak w czasie wielkich jarmarków. Udzielano sobie wzajem wiadomości; posyłano po nie na zamek i oblegano tłumnie wracających z nowinami. Najgorsza z nich była ta, że ksiądz biskup Piotr ochrzcił dziecko tej samej nocy, z czego wnoszono, że musi być bardzo słabe. Doświadczone mieszczki przytaczały jednak wypadki, w których dzieci urodzone na wpół martwe odzyskiwały siłę do życia właśnie po chrzcie. Więc pokrzepiano się nadzieją, którą wzmagało i imię nadane dziewczynce. Mówiono, że żaden Bonifacy ni żadna Bonfacja nie może umrzeć zaraz po urodzeniu, gdyż przeznaczono im jest coś dobrego uczynić, w pierwszych zaś leciech, tym bardziej w pierwszych miesiącach życia, dziecko nie może czynić ni źle, ni dobrze. Następnego dnia jednak przyszły z zamku wiadomości niepomyślne i o niemowlęciu, i o matce – i wzburzyły miasto. W kościołach przez cały dzień panował tłok jak w czasie odpustu. Posypały się wota za zdrowie królowej i królewny. Widziano ze wzruszeniem ubogich wieśniaków ofiarujących ćwiartki zboża, jagnięta, kury, wianuszki suszonych grzybów lub krobie orzechów. Płynęły znaczne ofiary od rycerstwa, od kupców, od rzemieślników. Rozesłano gońców do cudownych miejsc. Astrologowie badali gwiazdy. W samym Krakowie nakazano uroczyste procesje. Wystąpiły wszystkie cechy i wszystkie bractwa. Całe miasto zakwitło chorągwiami. Odbyła się i procesja dzieci, sądzono bowiem, że niewinne istoty najłatwiej ubłagają Boga o łaskę. Przez bramy miejskie zjeżdżały coraz nowe tłumy z okolicy. I tak płynął dzień za dniem wśród ustawicznego bicia w dzwony, wśród gwaru po kościołach, procesyj i nabożeństw. Lecz gdy upłynął tydzień, a i dostojna chora, i dziecię żyły jeszcze, poczęła otucha wstępować w serca. Zdawało się ludziom rzeczą niepodobną, aby Bóg zabrał przedwcześnie władczynię państwa, która tyle dla niego uczyniwszy, musiałaby pozostawić niedokończone ogromne dzieło i apostołkę, która ofiarą własnego szczęścia przywiodła do chrześcijaństwa ostatni pogański naród w Europie. Uczeni wspominali, ile uczyniła dla Akademii, duchowni ile dla chwały Bożej, statyści ile dla pokoju między chrześcijańskimi monarchami, prawoznawcy – ile dla sprawiedliwości, biedni – ile dla ubóstwa, i wszystkim nie mieściło się w głowie, izby życie tak potrzebne dla Królestwa i świata całego mogło być przedwcześnie przecięte. Tymczasem 13 lipca dzwony żałobne oznajmiły śmierć dziecka. Zawrzało znów miasto i niepokój ogarnął ludzi, a tłumy powtórnie obiegły Wawel, dopytując o zdrowie królowej. Lecz tym razem nikt nie wychodził z dobrą nowiną. Owszem, twarze panów wjeżdżających na zamek lub wyjeżdżających przez bramy były posępne i z każdym dniem posępniejsze. Mówiono, że ksiądz Stanisław ze Skarbimierza, mistrz nauk wyzwolonych w Krakowie, nie odstępuje już królowej, która codziennie przystępuje do komunii. Mówiono również, że po każdym przystąpieniu komnata jej napełnia się światłem niebieskim. Niektórzy widzieli je nawet przez okna, ale widok ten raczej przerażał oddane pani serca jako oznaka, że rozpoczyna się już dla niej życie zaziemskie. Niektórzy nie wierzyli jednak, aby się mogła stać rzecz tak straszna, i ci krzepili się nadzieją, że sprawiedliwe nieba poprzestaną na jednej ofierze. Tymczasem w piątek z rana dnia 17 lipca gruchnęło między ludem, iż królowa kona. Kto żył, spieszył pod zamek. Miasto opustoszało tak, że zostali w nim tylko kalecy, albowiem nawet matki z niemowlętami pośpieszyły do bram. Sklepy były pozamykane; nie gotowano jadła. Ustały wszystkie sprawy, a natomiast pod Wawelem czerniało jedno morze ludu – niespokojne, przerażone, ale milczące. Wtem o godzinie trzynastej z południa ozwał się dzwon na katedralnej wieży. Nie zrozumiano od razu, co to znaczy, jednakowoż niepokój począł podnosić włosy na głowach. Wszystkie głowy i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku wieżycy na kołyszący się z coraz większym rozmachem dzwon, którego żałosny jęk poczęły powtarzać inne w mieście: u Franciszkanów, u Św. Trójcy, u Panny Marii – i hen dalej, jak miasto długie i szerokie. Zrozumiano wreszcie, co znaczą owe jęki; dusze ludzkie napełniły się przerażeniem i takim bólem, jakby one spiżowe serca dzwonów uderzały wprost w serca wszystkich obecnych. Nagle na wieży ukazała się czarna chorągiew z wielką trupią głową pośrodku, pod którą bielały dwa złożone na krzyż piszczele ludzkie. Wówczas ustała wszelka wątpliwość. Królowa oddała ducha Bogu. Pod zamkiem rozległ się ryk i płacz stu tysięcy ludzi – i pomieszał się z ponurymi odgłosami dzwonów. Niektórzy rzucali się na ziemię, inni darli na sobie szaty lub rozdrapywali twarze, inni spoglądali na mury w niemym osłupieniu, niektórzy jęczeli głucho, niektórzy, wyciągając ręce ku kościołowi i komnacie królowej, wzywali cudu i Bożego miłosierdzia. Lecz ozwały się także głosy gniewne, które w uniesieniu i rozpaczy dochodziły do bluźnierstw. "Przecz nam zabrano naszą umiłowaną? Na cóż się zdały nasze procesje, nasze modlitwy i błagania? To miłe były srebrne i złote wota, a za to nic? Wziąć wzięto, a dać nie dano!" Inni wszelako powtarzali, zalewając się łzami i jęcząc: "Jezu! Jezu! Jezu!" Tłumy chciały wejść do zamku, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na ukochaną twarz Pani. Nie puszczono ich, ale im przyobiecano, że wkrótce ciało będzie wystawione w kościele, a wtedy każdy będzie mógł oglądać je i modlić się przy nim. Za czym pod wieczór posępne tłumy zaczęły wracać ku miastu, opowiadając sobie o ostatnich chwilach królowej, o przyszłym pogrzebie i o cudach, które się będą działy przy jej ciele i około jej grobowca, a których wszyscy byli zupełnie pewni. Rozpowiadano również, że królowa zaraz po śmierci będzie kanonizowaną – gdy zaś niektórzy wątpili, czy się to może stać, poczęto się oburzać i grozić Awinionem... Smutek ponury padł na miasto, na cały kraj, i nie tylko ludowi pospolitemu, ale i wszystkim wydało się, że wraz z królową zagasła dla Królestwa pomyślna gwiazda. Nawet między panami krakowskimi byli tacy, którzy czarno patrzyli w przyszłość. Poczęto zadawać sobie i innym pytania, co teraz będzie? czyli Jagiełło po śmierci królowej ma prawo panować w Królestwie, czyli też wróci na swoją Litwę i poprzestanie na wielkoksiążęcym tronie? Niektórzy przewidywali – i jak się okazało, nie bez słuszności – że sam on zechce ustąpić i że w takim razie odpadną od Korony obszerne ziemie, rozpoczną się znów napady od strony Litwy i krwawe odwety zawziętych mieszkańców Królestwa. Zakon się wzmoże, wzmoże się cesarz rzymski i król węgierski a Królestwo, do wczoraj jedno z najpotężniejszych w świecie, przyjdzie do upadku i pohańbienia. Kupcy, dla których stanęły otworem obszerne kraje litewskie i ruskie, czynili w przewidywaniu strat śluby pobożne, aby Jagiełło pozostał na Królestwie, lecz w takim znów razie przepowiadano rychłą wojnę z Zakonem. Wiadomo było, że powstrzymywała ją tylko królowa. Ludzie przypominali sobie teraz, jak niegdyś, oburzona na chciwość i drapieżność Krzyżaków, mówiła im w proroczym widzeniu: "Póki ja żyję, póty powstrzymuję rękę i słuszny gniew męża mojego, lecz pamiętajcie, iż po mojej śmierci spadnie na was kara za wasze grzechy!" Oni w pysze i zaślepieniu nie lękali się wprawdzie wojny, licząc, że gdy po śmierci królowej urok jej świętobliwości nie będzie powstrzymywał napływu ochotników z państw zachodnich, naówczas przyjdą im w pomoc tysiące bojowników z Niemiec, z Burgundii, Francji i dalszych jeszcze krajów. Lecz śmierć Jadwigi była jednakże wypadkiem tak doniosłym, że poseł krzyżacki Lichtenstein, nie czekając nawet na przyjazd nieobecnego króla, ruszył co prędzej do Malborga, by jak najprędzej donieść wielkiemu mistrzowi i kapitule ważną i poniekąd groźną nowinę. Posłowie: węgierski, rakuski, cesarski, czeski, wyruszyli za nim lub też wysłali gońców do swych monarchów. Jagiełło przyjechał do Krakowa w ciężkiej rozpaczy. W pierwszej chwili oświadczył panom, że nie chce już dalej królować bez królowej i że odjedzie na swoje dziedzictwo do Litwy, po czym z żalu wpadł jakoby w odrętwienie, nie chciał rozstrzygać żadnych spraw, nie odpowiadał na pytania, chwilami zaś wpadał w straszny gniew na samego siebie za to, że był odjechał, że nie był przy śmierci królowej, że się z nią nie pożegnał i nie wysłuchał jej ostatnich słów i poleceń. Próżno Stanisław ze Skarbimierza i biskup Wysz przedkładali mu, że choroba królowej wypadła niespodzianie i że wedle ludzkich obliczeń miał wszelki czas wrócić, gdyby połóg odbył się był w porze właściwej. Nie przynosiło mu to żadnej pociechy ani nie koiło jego żalu. "Nie król ja bez niej – odpowiadał biskupowi –jeno grzesznik pokajany, który nie zazna pociechy". Po czym wbijał oczy w ziemię i nikt nie mógł od niego słowa więcej wydobyć. Tymczasem wszystkie umysły zajęły się pogrzebem królowej. Z całego kraju poczęły ściągać nowe tłumy panów, szlachty i ludu, zwłaszcza ubóstwa, które spodziewało się obfitych zysków z jałmużn przy obrzędzie pogrzebowym, mającym trwać przez cały miesiąc. Ciało królowej ustawiono w katedrze na podwyższeniu urządzonym w ten sposób, ze szersza część trumny, w której spoczywała głowa zmarłej, znajdowała się znacznie wyżej od dolnej. Urządzono tak umyślnie, by lud mógł lepiej widzieć twarz królowej. W katedrze odprawiało się nieustające nabożeństwo: przy katafalku płonęły tysiące świec woskowych, a wśród tych blasków i wśród kwiatów leżała Ona, spokojna, uśmiechnięta, podobna do białej róży mistycznej – ze złożonymi w krzyż rękoma na lazurowej sukni. Lud widział w niej świętą, przyprowadzano do niej opętanych, kaleki, chore dzieci – i raz w raz w środku świątyni rozlegał się krzyk to jakiejś matki, która na twarzy chorego dziecka spostrzegła rumieńce, zwiastuny zdrowia, to jakiegoś paralityka, który nagle odzyskiwał władzę w schorzałych członkach. Wówczas serca ludzkie przejmował dreszcz, wieść o cudzie przelatywała kościół, zamek, miasto i ściągała coraz większe roje nędzy ludzkiej, która od cudu tylko mogła spodziewać się poratowania. O Zbyszku zapomniano tymczasem zupełnie, któż bowiem wobec tak olbrzymiego nieszczęścia pamiętać mógł o zwyczajnym pacholęciu szlacheckim i o jego uwięzieniu w baszcie zamkowej! Zbyszko wiedział jednakowoż od stróżów więziennych o chorobie królowej, słyszał gwar ludu koło zamku, a gdy usłyszał jego płacz i bicie we dzwony, rzucił się na kolana i przepomniawszy o własnym losie, z całej duszy jął opłakiwać śmierć uwielbionej Pani. Zdawało mu się, że razem z nią zgasło coś i dla niego i że wobec takiej śmierci nie warto nikomu żyć na świecie. Echa pogrzebu, dzwony kościelne, śpiewy procesyj i zawodzenia tłumów dochodziły go przez całe tygodnie. Przez ten czas sposępniał, stracił ochotę do jadła, do snu i chodził po swoim podziemiu jak dziki zwierz po klatce. Ciążyła mu samotność, gdyż bywały dni, że nawet stróż więzienny nie przynosił mu świeżego jadła i wody, tak dalece wszyscy byli zajęci pogrzebem królowej. Od czasu jej śmierci nie odwiedził go nikt: ani księżna, ani Danusia, ani Powała z Taczewa, który dawniej tyle okazywał mu życzliwości, ani kupiec Amylej, znajomek Maćka. Zbyszko z goryczą myślał, że gdy Maćka nie stało, zapomnieli o nim wszyscy. Chwilami przychodziło mu do głowy, że może zapomni o nim i prawo – i że przyjdzie mu gnić do śmierci w tym więzieniu. Wówczas modlił się o śmierć. Wreszcie gdy od pogrzebu królowej upłynął miesiąc, a rozpoczął się drugi, począł wątpić i o powrocie Maćka. Obiecał przecie Maćko jechać pośpiesznie, konia nie żałować. Malborg nie na końcu świata. Przez dwanaście niedziel można było dojechać i wrócić – zwłaszcza gdy komuś pilno było. "Ale może i jemu niepilno! – myślał z żalem Zbyszko – może sobie gdzie po drodze babę upatrzył i rad ją do Bogdańca powiezie, aby się własnego potomstwa doczekać, a ja tu będę przez wieki zmiłowania boskiego wyglądał!" Stracił wreszcie rachubę czasu, przestał całkiem rozmawiać ze stróżą i tylko z pajęczyny, pokrywającej coraz obficiej żelazną kratę w oknie, miarkował, że na świecie nadchodzi jesień. Siadywał teraz całymi godzinami na łożu, z łokciami na kolanach, z palcami we włosach, które mu już daleko za ramiona sięgały – i w półśnie, w półodrętwieniu nie podnosił głowy nawet i wówczas, gdy strażnik zagadał do niego, przynosząc spyżę. Aż pewnego dnia skrzypnęły wrzeciądze i znajomy głos zawołał od progu więzienia: – Zbyszku! – Stryjko – krzyknął Zbyszko, zerwawszy się z tapczana. Maciek chwycił go w ramiona, po czym objął mu jasną głowę dłońmi i począł ją całować. Żal, gorycz i tęsknota tak wezbrały w sercu młodzianka, że począł płakać na piersiach stryj ca jak małe dziecko. – Myślałem, że już nie wrócicie – rzekł, łkając. – Boć i niewiele brakło – odrzekł Maciek. Dopieroż Zbyszko podniósł głowę i spojrzawszy na niego, zawołał: – A z wami co się stało? I patrzył ze zdumieniem na wynędzniałą, zapadłą i bladą jak płótno twarz starego wojownika, na jego pochyloną postać i na posiwiałe włosy. – Co z wami? – powtórzył. Maćko siadł na tapczanie i przez chwilę oddychał ciężko. – Co się stało? – rzekł wreszcie. – Ledwiem granicę przejechał, postrzelili mnie w boru Niemcy z kuszy. Zbóje–rycerze! –wiesz? Ciężko mi jeszcze dychać... Bóg zesłał mi pomoc – inaczej byś mnie tu nie widział. – Któż was zratował? – Jurand ze Spychowa – odrzekł Maćko. Nastała chwila milczenia. – Oni napadli mnie, a w pół dzionka później on ich. Ledwie połowa mu ich uszła. Mnie wziął do gródka, i tam w Spychowie ze śmiercią–m się przez trzy niedziele zmagał. Bóg nie dał skonać – i choć mi jeszcze ciężko, alem wrócił. – A to nie byliście w Malborgu? – Z czymżem miał jechać? Obdarli mnie do cna i list z innymi rzeczami zabrali. Wróciłem prosić księżny Ziemowitowej o drugi, alem się z nią w drodze rozminął – i czyją zgonię – nie wiem – bo mi się też na tamten świat wybierać. To rzekłszy, splunął na dłoń i wyciągnąwszy ją ku Zbyszkowi, ukazał na niej czystą krew, mówiąc: – Widzisz? A po chwili dodał: – Widać wola boska. Czas jakiś milczeli obaj pod brzemieniem posępnych myśli, po czym Zbyszko rzekł: – To tak ciągle krwią plwacie? – Jakoże nie mam plwać, kiedy mi na pół piędzi grota między żebrami utkwiło! Plwałbyś i ty – nie bój się. Ale u Juranda ze Spychowa już mi się lepiej uczyniło, jeno żem się ninie okrutnie znów zmęczył, bo droga długa, a pilnom jechał. – Hej! po co wam się było spieszyć? – Bom chciał księżnę Aleksandrę zdybać i brać od niej drugie pisanie. A Jurand ze Spychowa prawił tak: "Jedźcie – powiada –i wracajcie z listem do Spychowa. Ja – prawi – mam kilku Niemców pod podłogą, to jednego na słowo rycerskie uwolnię i ten list do mistrza powiezie". A on ich tam zawsze kilku przez pomstę za śmierć żony pod sobą trzyma i rad słucha, jako mu nocami jęczą a żelaziwem brzękają, gdyż jest człek zawzięty. Rozumiesz? – Rozumiem. Jeno to mi dziwno, żeście pierwszy list stracili, bo skoro Jurand ułapił tych, którzy was napadli, to list powinien był być przy nich. – Nie ułapił ci ich wszystkich. Uszło coś z pięciu. Taka już dola nasza. To rzekłszy, Maćko odchrząknął, splunął znów krwią i stęknął trochę z bólu w piersiach. – Ciężko was postrzelili – rzekł Zbyszko. – Jakże to? Z zasadzki? – Z kuszczów tak gęstych, że na krok nie było nic widać. A jechałem bez zbroi, bo mi kupcy mówili, że kraj bezpieczny –i upał był. – Któż zbójom przywodził? Krzyżak? – Nie zakonnik, ale Niemiec. Chełmińczyk z Lentzu, wsławion z rozbojów i grabieży. – Cóż się z nim stało? – U Juranda na łańcuchu. Ale on też ma w podziemiu dwóch szlachty Mazurów, których chce za siebie oddać. Znów zapadło milczenie. – Miły Jezu – rzekł wreszcie Zbyszko – to Lichtenstein będzie żyw i ów z Lentzu także, a nam trzeba ginąć bez pomsty. Mnie głowę utną, a i wy pewnikiem już się nie przezimujecie. – Ba! i do zimy nie dociągnę. Żeby choć ciebie jako zratować... – Widzieliście tu kogo? – Byłem u kasztelana krakowskiego, bo jakem się dowiedział, że Lichtenstein wyjechał, myślałem, że ci pofolgują. – A to Lichtenstein wyjechał? – Zaraz po śmierci królowej, do Malborga. Byłem tedy u kasztelana, ale on powiedział tak: "Nie dlatego waszemu bratankowi głowę utnę, aby się Lichtensteinowi pochlebić, jeno że taki jest wyrok, a czy Lichtenstein tu jest, czy go nie ma, to wszystko jedno. Choćby też Krzyżak i umarł, nic to nie zmieni, bo – powiada – prawo jest wedle sprawiedliwości – nie tak jako kubrak, któren możesz do góry podszewką przewrócić. Król – prawi – może łaskę okazać, ale nikt inny". – A gdzie król? – Pojechał po pogrzebie aż na Ruś. – No, to i nie ma rady. – Nijakiej. Kasztelan powiadał jeszcze: "Żal mi go, bo i księżna Anna za nim prosi, ale jak nie mogę, to nie mogę..." – A księżna Anna jeszcze też jest?... – Niech jej ta Bóg zapłaci! To dobra pani. Jeszcze tu jest, bo Jurandówna zachorzała, a księżna ją miłuje jak własne dziecko. – O, dla Boga! To i Danuśkę chorość napadła. Coże jej takiego? – Boja wiem!... księżna powiada, że ją ktoś urzekł. – Pewnie Lichtenstein! nikt inny, jeno Lichtenstein – sobacza mać! – Może i on. Ale co mu zrobisz? – nic. – To dlatego wszyscy mnie tu zabaczyli, że i ona była chora... To rzekłszy, Zbyszko jął chodzić wielkimi krokami po izbie, a wreszcie chwycił rękę Maćka, ucałował ją i rzekł: – Bóg wam zapłać za wszystko, boć z mojej przyczyny pomrzecie, ale skoroście jeździli aż do Prus, to póki do reszty nie zesłabniecie, uczyńcież jeszcze dla mnie jedną rzecz. Pójdźcie do kasztelana i proście, żeby mnie na słowo rycerskie puścił choć na dwanaście niedziel. Potem wrócę i niech mi szyję utną, ale to przecie tak nie może być, byśmy bez nijakiej pomsty poginęli. Wiecie... pojadę do Malborga i zara zapowiedź Lichtensteinowi poślę. Już też nie może być inaczej. Jego śmierć albo moja! Maćko począł trzeć czoło: – Pójść pójdę, ale czy kasztelan pozwoli? – Słowo rycerskie dam. Na dwanaście niedziel – więcej mi nie trza... – Co ta gadać: na dwanaście niedziel! A jak będziesz ranny i nie wrócisz, co pomyślą?... – Toć choćby na czworakach wrócę. Ale nie bójcie się! I widzicie, może przez ten czas zjedzie król z Rusi; to mu się będzie można o zmiłowanie pokłonić. – Prawda jest – rzekł Maćko. Lecz po chwili dodał: – Bo mnie kasztelan i to jeszcze powiadał: "Przepomnieliśmy o waszym bratanku z przyczyny śmierci królowej, ale teraz niechże się to już skończy". – Ej, pozwoli – odpowiedział z otuchą Zbyszko. – Jużci przecie wie, że szlachcic mu słowo zdzierży, a czy mi teraz głowę utną, czy po świętym Michale, to mu wszystko jedno. –Ha! pójdę dziś jeszcze. – Dziś idźcie do Amyleja i legnijcie trochę. Niech wam jakowej driakwi na ranę przyłożą, a jutro pójdźcie do kasztelana. –No, to z Bogiem! – Z Bogiem! Uściskali się i Maćko zwrócił się ku drzwiom, ale w progu zatrzymał się jeszcze i namarszczył czoło, jakby sobie coś nagle przypomniawszy. – Ba, toć przecie ty pasa rycerskiego jeszcze nie nosisz: powie ci Lichtenstein, że z niepasowanym nie będzie się potykał–i co mu zrobisz? Zbyszko zafrasował się, ale tylko na chwilę, po czym rzekł: – A jakoże bywa na wojnie? Czy to koniecznie pasowany tylko pasowanych wybiera? – Wojna to wojna, a walka samowtór co innego. – Prawda... ale... poczekajcie... Trzeba poradzić... Ano, widzicie! –jest rada. Książę Janusz będzie mnie pasował. Jak go księżna z Danuśką poproszą, to będzie pasował. A ja po drodze będę się zaraz na Mazowszu z synem Mikołaja z Długolasu też potykał. – Za co? – Bo Mikołaj – wiecie – ten, co jest przy księżnie i którego Obuchem zowią – powiedział na Danuśkę: "skrzat". Maćko popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, a Zbyszko, chcąc widocznie lepiej wytłumaczyć, o co mu chodziło, mówił dalej: – Jużci tego też darować nie mogę, a z Mikołajem przecie nie będę się potykał, bo mu chyba z osiemdziesiąt lat. Na to Maćko: – Słuchaj, chłopie! szkoda mi twojej głowy, ale rozumu nie szkoda, ile żeś głupi jak cap. – A wy się czego sierdzicie? Maćko nie odrzekł nic i chciał wyjść, ale Zbyszko poskoczył jeszcze ku niemu: – A jakoże Danuśka? zdrowa już? Nie gniewajcie się za byle co. Przecie was tyle czasu nie było. I pochylił się znów do ręki starego, ten zaś wzruszył ramionami, ale odrzekł łagodniej: – Jurandówna zdrowa, jeno jej jeszcze z komnaty nie puszczają. Bywaj zdrów. Zbyszko pozostał sam, ale jakby odrodzony na duszy i ciele. Miło mu było pomyśleć, że będzie miał jeszcze ze trzy miesiące życia przed sobą, że pojedzie w dalekie kraje, wyszuka Lichtensteina i stoczy z nim walkę śmiertelną. Na samą myśl o tym radość zapełniła mu piersi. Dobrze choć przez dwanaście niedziel czuć konia pod sobą, jeździć po szerokim świecie, bić się i nie zginąć bez pomsty. A potem – niech się dzieje, co chce – to przecie ogromny szmat czasu. Może król wrócić z Rusi i darować winę, może wybuchnąć ta wojna, którą wszyscy z dawna zapowiadali – może i sam kasztelan, gdy po trzech miesiącach ujrzy zwycięzcę hardego Lichtensteina, powie: "Ruszajże teraz na bory, lasy!" Czuł bowiem jasno Zbyszko, że zawziętości nikt, prócz Krzyżaka, przeciw niemu nie żywił – i że sam surowy pan krakowski tylko jakoby z musu skazał go na śmierć. Więc nadzieja wstępowała w niego coraz większa, gdyż nie wątpił, że mu tych trzech miesięcy nie odmówią. Owszem, myślał, ze mu dadzą nawet więcej, to bowiem, by szlachcic, poprzysiągłszy na cześć rycerską, miał słowa nie dotrzymać, nawet nie przyjdzie staremu panu z Tęczyna do głowy. Toteż gdy Maćko przyszedł nazajutrz o zmroku do więzienia, Zbyszko, który ledwie mógł już usiedzieć, skoczył ku niemu do proga i zapytał: – Pozwolił? Maćko siadł na tapczanie, bo stać z wielkiego osłabienia nie mógł; przez chwilę oddychał ciężko i wreszcie rzekł: – Kasztelan powiedział tak: "Jeśli wam potrzeba podzielić grunt albo statek, to waszego bratanka na jedną albo na dwie niedziele na rycerskie słowo wypuszczę, ale na dłużej nie". Zbyszko zdumiał się tak, iż czas jakiś słowa nie mógł przemówić. – Na dwie niedziele? – zapytał po chwili– A toć ja przez dwie niedziele nawet do granicy nie zajadę! – Cóże to jest?... Chybaście kasztelanowi nie powiedzieli, po co ja chcę do Malborga? – Nie tylko ja za tobą prosiłem, ale i księżna Anna. – No i co? – I co? Powiedział jej stary, że mu po twojej szyi nic i że sam cię żałuje. "Niechbym, powiada, jakie prawo za nim znalazł –ba! niechby i pozór – tobym go całkiem puścił – ale jak nie mogę, to nie mogę. Nie będzie, powiada, dobrze w tym Królestwie, gdy ludzie poczną na prawo oczy zamykać i po przyjaźni sobie folgować; czego ja nie uczynię, choćby o Toporczyka, mego krewniaka, albo zgoła brata chodziło". – Tacy to tu ludzie nieużyci. – A on jeszcze powiadał tak: "My nie potrzebujemy się oglądać na Krzyżaków, ale hańbić się nam przed nimi nie wolno. Co by pomyśleli i oni, i ich goście, którzy z całego świata przychodzą, gdyby ja skazanego na śmierć szlachcica puścił po to, by miał wolę pojechać sobie do nich na bitkę? Żaliby uwierzyli, że go kara dosięgnie i że jest jakaś w naszym państwie sprawiedliwość? Wolę ja jedną głowę uciąć niźli króla i Królestwo na śmiech podawać". – Powiedziała na to księżna, że cudna jej taka sprawiedliwość, od której nawet krewna królewska nie może człeka wyprosić, ale stary jej odrzekł: "I samemu królowi służy łaska, ale nie służy bezprawie". Dopieroż wzięli się kłócić, bo księżnę porwał gniew: "To go, powiada, nie gnójcie w więzieniu!" A kasztelan na to: "Dobrze! od jutra każę pomostek na rynku stawić". I na tym się rozeszli. Już ciebie, nieboże, chyba sam Pan Jezus zratuje... Nastała długa chwila milczenia. – Jakże? – ozwał się głuchym głosem Zbyszko. – To to już zaraz będzie? – Za dwa albo trzy dni. Jak nie ma rady, to nie ma. Co ta mogłem, tom uczynił. Padłem do nóg kasztelanowi, proszę o zmiłowanie, ale on swoje: "Wynajdź prawo alibo pozór". A co ja wy–najdę? Byłem u księdza Stanisława ze Skarbimierza, aby do ciebie z Panem Bogiem przyszedł. Niechże choć ta sława będzie, że cię ten sam spowiadał, co i królową. Ale go nie znalazłem doma, bo był u księżny Anny. – Może u Danuśki? – Bogdać tam. Dziewka coraz zdrowsza. Pójdę do niego jeszcze jutro do dnia. Powiadają, że po jego spowiedzi to ci zbawienie tak pewne, jakobyś je miał w torbie. Zbyszko siadł, wsparł łokcie na kolanach i pochylił głowę tak, że włosy całkiem mu pokryły oblicze. Stary wpatrywał się w niego przez czas długi, wreszcie począł z cicha wołać: – Zbyszku! Zbyszku! Chłopak podniósł twarz raczej rozdrażnioną i pełną chłodnej zawziętości niż zbolałą. – A co? – Słuchajże pilnie, bom może co i znalazł. To rzekłszy, przysunął się blisko i począł prawie szeptać: – Słyszałeś ty o księciu Witoldzie, jako drzewiej, uwięzion przez dzisiejszego naszego króla w Krewie, wyszedł z więzienia w niewieścim przebraniu. Niewiasta tu żadna za ciebie nie ostanie, ale bierz mój kubrak, bierz kaptur i wychodź – rozumiesz. A nuż się nie postrzegą. I pewno. Za drzwiami ciemno. W oczy nie będą ci świecić. Widzieli mnie wczoraj, jakom wychodził, i żaden ani spojrzał. Cicho bądź i słuchaj: znajdą mnie jutro –i co? Utną mi głowę? To ci im będzie pociecha, kiedy mnie i tak za dwie lub trzy niedziele śmierć pisana. A ty, jak stąd wyjdziesz, siadaj na konia i prosto do kniazia Witolda ruszaj. Przypomnisz mu się, pokłonisz, to cię przyjmie i będzie ci u niego jak u Pana Boga za piecem. Tu ludzie gadają, że wojska kniaziowe zniesione przez Tatarów. Nie wiadomo, czy prawda, ale może być, bo nieboszczka królowa tak prorokowała. Jeśli prawda, to tym bardziej będzie kniaź rycerzy potrzebował i rad cię obaczy. Ty zasię trzymaj się go, bo nie masz na świecie lepszej służby. Przegra–li inszy król wojnę, to już po nim, a w kniaziu Witoldzie taka obrotność, że po przegranej jeszcze się czyni potężniejszy. I hojny jest, a naszych miłuje okrutnie. Powiedz mu wszystko, jako było. Powiedz, żeś chciał na Tatary z nim iść, aleś nie mógł, boś w wieży siedział. Bóg da, że cię obdarzy ziemią, chłopami –i rycerzem będzie cię pasował, i do króla się za tobą wstawi. Dobry to orędownik – obaczysz! – co? Zbyszko słuchał w milczeniu, Maćko zaś jakby podniecony własnymi słowami mówił dalej: – Nie ginąć tobie za młodu, ale do Bogdańca wracać. A jak wrócisz, zaraz masz żonę brać, żeby nasz ród nie zginął. Dopiero jak dzieci napłodzisz, możesz Lichtensteina na śmierć pozwać, ale przedtem waruj mi się od szukania pomsty, bo nużby cię postrzelili gdzie w Prusach tak jako mnie – toby już nie było nijakiej rady. Bierzże teraz kubrak, bierz kaptur i ruszaj w imię Boże. To rzekłszy, Maćko wstał i począł się rozdziewać – lecz Zbyszko podniósł się także, zatrzymał go i rzekł: – Nie uczynię ja tego, czego ode mnie chcecie, tak mi pomagaj Bóg i Święty Krzyż. – Czemu? – spytał ze zdumieniem Maćko. – Bo nie uczynię. A Maćko aż pobladł ze wzruszenia i gniewu. – Bogdajeś ty się był nie rodził. – Mówiliście już kasztelanowi – rzekł Zbyszko – iże swoją głowę za moją oddajecie. – Skąd wiesz? – Powiadał mi pan z Taczewa. – To i co z tego? – Co z tego? A cóż wam kasztelan rzekł, że hańba by spadła na mnie i na cały nasz ród. Żali nie większa by jeszcze hańba była, gdyby ja stąd uciekł, a was tu na pomstę prawu zostawił? – Na jaką pomstę? Co mnie prawo uczyni, kiedy ja i tak zamrę? Miejże rozum, na miłosierdzie Boże! – A toć tym bardziej. Niechże mnie Bóg pokarze, jeśli ja was starego i chorego tu opuszczę. Tfu! hańba... Nastało milczenie; słychać było tylko ciężki, rzężący oddech Maćka – i nawoływania łuczników stojących na straży przy bramach. Na dworze uczyniła się już noc głęboka... – Słuchaj – ozwał się wreszcie Maćko złamanym głosem –nie była hańba kniaziowi Witoldowi uciekać tak z Krewa – nie będzie i tobie... –Hej! – odrzekł z pewnym smutkiem Zbyszko – wiecie! kniaź Witold wielki kniaź: ma ci koronę z rąk królewskich, bogactwo i panowanie – a ja ubogi ślachcic –jeno cześć... Po chwili zaś zawołał jakby z nagłym wybuchem gniewu: – A to nie rozumiecie, że was takoż miłuję i że waszej głowy za swoją nie dam? Na to Maćko podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach, wyciągnął przed się ręce – i choć natury ówczesnych ludzi twarde były, jakby je kowano z żelaza – ryknął nagle rozdzierającym głosem: – Zbyszku!... A następnego dnia pachołcy sądowi poczęli zwozić na rynek belki na rusztowanie, które miało być wzniesione naprzeciw głównej bramy ratusza. Księżna jednakże naradzała się jeszcze z Wojciechem Jastrzębcem, ze Stanisławem ze Skarbimierza i z innymi uczonymi kanonikami, biegłymi zarówno w prawie pisanym i obyczajowym. Zachęcały ją do tych usiłowań słowa kasztelana, który oświadczył, że gdyby mu znaleziono "prawo alibo pozór", nie omieszkałby Zbyszka uwolnić. Radzono więc długo i gorliwie, czyby nie można czego znaleźć, a chociaż ksiądz Stanisław przygotował Zbyszka na śmierć i dał mu Ostatnie Sakramenta, jednakże prosto z podziemia wrócił raz jeszcze na naradę, która trwała niemal do świtu. Tymczasem nadszedł dzień egzekucji. Od rana tłumy ściągały na rynek, gdyż głowa szlachcica większą budziła ciekawość niż zwykła, a do tego pogoda uczyniła się cudna. Między kobietami rozeszła się też wieść o młodzieńczym wieku i nadzwyczajnej piękności skazanego, więc cała droga wiodąca od zamku zakwitła jak kwiatami od całych gromad strojnych mieszczanek; w oknach na rynku i w wystających przystawkach widać też było czepce, złote i aksamitne czołka lub przetowłose głowy dziewcząt, zdobne tylko wieńcami z róż i lilij. Rajcy miejscy, choć sprawa właściwie do nich nie należała, wyszli wszyscy dla dodania sobie powagi i ustawili się w pobliżu rusztowania tuż za rycerstwem, które chcąc okazać swoje współczucie młodzieńcowi, stanęło gromadnie najbliżej pomostu. Za nimi pstrzył się tłum, złożony z pomniejszych kupców i rzemieślników w barwach cechowych. Żaki i w ogóle dzieci, wypychane w tył, krążyły jak uprzykrzone muchy wśród tłumu, wdzierając się wszędzie, gdzie ukazało się choć trochę wolnego miejsca. Nad ową zbitą masą głów ludzkich widniał pomost pokryty nowym suknem, na którym stało trzech ludzi: jeden kat, barczysty i groźny Niemiec przybrany w czerwony kubrak i takiż kaptur, z ciężkim, obosiecznym mieczem w ręku – i dwóch jego pachołków z obnażonymi ramionami i powrozami u pasów. U nóg ich stał pień i trumna obita również suknem. Na wieżach Panny Marii biły dzwony, napełniając miasto spiżowym dźwiękiem i płosząc stada kawek i gołębi. Ludzie patrzyli to na drogę wiodącą z zamku, to na pomost i sterczącego na nim kata z pałającym w słonecznym blasku mieczem, to wreszcie na rycerzy, na których zawsze z chciwością i szacunkiem spoglądali mieszczanie. Tym razem było zaś na co patrzeć, gdyż najsławniejsi stanęli w kwadrat koło rusztowania. Podziwiano więc szerokość ramion i powagę Zawiszy Czarnego Jego kruczy włos spadający na ramiona – podziwiano krępą, kwadratową postać oraz pałączaste nogi Zyndrama z Maszkowic i olbrzymi, nadludzki niemal wzrost Paszka Złodzieja z Biskupic, i groźną twarz Bartosza z Wodzinka – i urodę Dobka z Oleśnicy, który w Toruniu pokonał na turnieju dwunastu rycerzy niemieckich – i Zygmunta z Bobowy, który podobnie wsławił się z Węgrami w Koszycach –i Krzona z Kozichgłów, i strasznego w ręcznym spotkaniu Lisa z Targowiska, i Staszka z Charbimowic, który konia w biegu doganiał. Powszechną uwagę zwracał także Maćko z Bogdańca swoją wybladłą twarzą, podtrzymywany przez Floriana z Korytnicy i Marcina z Wrocimowic. Sądzono powszechnie, iż jest to ojciec skazanego. Ale największą ciekawość wzbudzał Powała z Taczewa, który stojąc w pierwszym szeregu trzymał w swych potężnych ramionach Danusię, przybraną całkiem biało, z zielonym rucianym wianuszkiem na jasnych włosach. Ludzie nie rozumieli, co to znaczy i dlaczego ta biało ubrana dzieweczka ma patrzeć na egzekucję skazanego. Jedni mówili sobie, że to siostra, inni odgadywali w niej panią myśli młodego rycerza, ale i ci nie umieli sobie wytłumaczyć ani jej ubioru, ani obecności przy pomoście. Natomiast we wszystkich sercach widok jej podobnej do rumianego jabłuszka, ale zalanej łzami twarzy – budził współczucie i wzruszenie. W zbitych tłumach ludu poczęto szemrać na nieugiętość kasztelana, na surowość prawa – i szemrania owe przechodziły stopniowo w pomruk wprost groźny – a wreszcie tu i ówdzie jęły podnosić się głosy, że gdyby zburzono rusztowanie, egzekucja musiałaby być odłożona. Tłum ożywił się i rozkołysał. Podawano sobie z ust do ust, że gdyby król był obecny, byłby niewątpliwie ułaskawił młodzianka, który, jak zapewniano, nie dopuścił się żadnej winy. Ale wszystko ucichło, gdy dalekie okrzyki oznajmiły zbliżanie się łuczników i halebardników królewskich, między którymi szedł skazany. Jakoż wkrótce orszak pojawił się na rynku. Pochód otwierało bractwo pogrzebowe, przybrane w czarne, do ziemi sięgające opończe i takież zasłony na twarzach z powycinanymi otworami na oczy. Lud bał się tych posępnych postaci i na ich widok umilkł. Za nimi szedł oddział kuszników, złożony z doborowych Litwinów, przybranych w łosiowe niewyprawne kubraki. Był to oddział gwardii królewskiej. Z tyłu orszaku widać było halebardy drugiego oddziału, w środku zaś, między pisarzem sądowym, który miał czytać wyrok, a księdzem Stanisławom ze Skarbimierza, niosącym krucyfiks, szedł Zbyszko. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz na niego i ze wszystkich okien i przystawek wychyliły się niewieście postacie. Zbyszko szedł przybrany w swą zdobyczną białą jakę, haftowaną w złote gryfy i zdobną złotą frędzlą u dołu – i w tym świetnym stroju wydawał się oczom tłumów jakowymś książątkiem albo pacholęciem z wielkiego domu. Ze wzrostu, z barków, widnych pod obcisłym ubraniem, z tęgich ud i szerokich piersi wydawał się być mężem całkiem dojrzałym, ale nad tą postawą męża wznosiła się głowa dziecinna prawie i twarz młoda, z pierwszym meszkiem nad ustami – i zarazem cudna – twarz królewskiego pazia ze złotym włosem, uciętym równo nad brwiami, a puszczonym długo na ramiona. Szedł krokiem równym i sprężystym, ale z czołem pobladłym. Chwilami patrzył na tłum jakby nieco przez sen, chwilami wznosił oczy ku wieżom kościelnym, ku stadom kawek i ku rozkołysanym dzwonom, które wydzwaniały mu ostatnią godzinę; chwilami wreszcie odbijało mu się na twarzy jakby zdziwienie, że te dźwięki i szlochania niewieście, i cała ta uroczystość, to wszystko dla niego. Na rynku ujrzał wreszcie z daleka pomost i na nim czerwoną sylwetkę kata. Wówczas drgnął i przeżegnał się – ksiądz zaś w tejże chwili podał mu krucyfiks do pocałowania. O kilka kroków dalej padł mu pod nogi pęk chabrów rzucony przez młodą dziewczynę z ludu. Zbyszko schylił się, podniósł go, a następnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem. Lecz on pomyślał widocznie, że wobec tych tłumów i wobec niewiast powiewających chustkami z okien trzeba umrzeć odważnie i zostawić po sobie przynajmniej pamięć "dzielnego chłopa", więc wytężył całą odwagę i wolę, nagłym ruchem odrzucił w tył włosy, podniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej i szedł hardo, tak prawie, jak idzie zwycięzca po skończonych rycerskich gonitwach, gdy go prowadzą po nagrodę. Posuwali się jednak z wolna, gdyż tłum był przed nimi coraz większy i niechętnie ustępujący. Próżno kusznicy litewscy, idący w pierwszym szeregu, wołali co chwila: Eyk szalin! Eyk szalin! (precz z drogi!). Nie chciano się domyślać, co znaczą te słowa – i czyniło się coraz ciaśniej. Jakkolwiek ówczesne mieszczaństwo krakowskie składało się w dwóch trzecich z Niemców – jednakże naokół rozlegały się groźne klątwy przeciw Krzyżakom: "Hańba! hańba! niechby sczezły te krzyżowe wilki, jeśli dzieci gwoli im będą tu wytracać! Wstyd dla króla i Królestwa!" – Litwini, widząc opór, zdjąwszy napięte kusze z ramion, poczęli spoglądać spode łbów na lud, nie śmieli jednak szyć w gęstwę bez rozkazu. Lecz kapitan wysłał naprzód halebardników, halebardami bowiem łatwiej było torować sobie drogę i w ten sposób dotarli aż do rycerzy stojących w kwadrat koło rusztowania. Ci rozstąpili się bez oporu. Pierwsi weszli halebardnicy, za nimi szedł Zbyszko z księdzem i pisarzem. Lecz wówczas stało się to, czego się nikt nie spodziewał. Oto nagle spomiędzy rycerzy wystąpił Powała z Danusią na ręku i krzyknął: "Stój!", tak grzmiącym głosem, iż cały orszak zatrzymał się jak wkopany w ziemię. Ni kapitan, ni nikt z żołnierzy nie chciał sprzeciwić się panu i pasowanemu rycerzowi, którego codziennie widywano w zamku, a nieraz w poufnych z królem rozmowach. Wreszcie i inni, również znamienici, poczęli wołać rozkazującymi głosami: "Stój! stój!" – pan z Taczewa zaś zbliżył się do Zbyszka i podał mu biało ubraną Danusię. Ów mniemając, że to pożegnanie, chwycił ją, objął i przycisnął do piersi – lecz Danusia, zamiast przytulić się do niego i zarzucić mu na szyję rączęta, zerwała co prędzej ze swych jasnych włosów, spod rucianego wianka, białą zasłonę i owinęła w nią całkiem głowę Zbyszka, a jednocześnie poczęła wołać z całej siły rozpłakanym dziecinnym głosem: – Mój ci jest! mój ci jest! – Jej ci jest! – powtórzyły potężne głosy rycerzy. – Do kasztelana! Odpowiedział im podobny do grzmotu krzyk ludu: "Do kasztelana! do kasztelana!" Spowiednik podniósł oczy w górę, zmieszał się pisarz sądowy, kapitan i halebardnicy opuścili broń, albowiem wszyscy zrozumieli, co się stało. Był stary, polski i słowiański obyczaj, mocny jak prawo, znany na Podhalu, w Krakowskiem, a nawet i w innych krajach, że gdy na prowadzonego na śmierć chłopca rzuciła niewinna dziewka zasłonę na znak, że chce za niego wyjść za mąż, tym samym zbawiała go od śmierci i kary. Znali ów obyczaj rycerze, znali kmiecie, znał polski lud miejski – a słyszeli o jego mocy i Niemcy, z dawniejszych czasów w grodach i miastach polskich zamieszkali. Stary Maćko też aż zesłabł na ten widok ze wzruszenia, rycerze, odsunąwszy wnet kuszników, otoczyli Zbyszka i Danusię; wzruszony i rozradowany lud krzyczał coraz potężniej: "Do kasztelana! do kasztelana!" Tłumy ruszyły się nagle, na kształt olbrzymich wełn morskich. Kat i pomocnicy zbiegli co prędzej z pomostu. Uczyniło się zamieszanie. Dla wszystkich stało się jasnym, że gdyby Jaśko z Tęczyna chciał się teraz oprzeć uświęconemu obyczajowi, w mieście wszcząłby się groźny rozruch. Jakoż ława ludzka rzuciła się zaraz na rusztowanie. W mgnieniu oka ściągnięto sukno i rozerwano je w kawałki, potem belki i deski, ciągnięte silnymi rękoma lub rąbane toporami, poczęły uginać się, trzeszczeć, pękać – i w kilka pacierzy później na rynku nie zostało śladu z pomostu. A Zbyszko, wciąż trzymając Danusię na ręku, wracał na zamek, ale tym razem jak prawdziwy zwycięzca–tryumfator. Naokół niego bowiem szli z radosnymi twarzami pierwsi rycerze Królestwa, a z boków, z przodu i z tyłu tłoczyły się tysiące kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci, krzycząc wniebogłosy, śpiewając, wyciągając ręce ku Danusi i sławiąc obojga męstwo i urodę. Z okien białe ręce bogatych mieszczek biły im oklaski, wszędzie widać było oczy zalane łzami radości. Deszcz wianuszków różanych, liliowych, deszcz wstążek, a nawet złocistych przepasek i pątlików padał szczęśliwemu młodziankowi pod nogi, a on, rozpromieniony jak słońce, z sercem przepełnionym wdzięcznością, podnosił co chwila w górę swoją białą panienkę, czasem całował jej w uniesieniu kolana, a ten widok rozczulał do tego stopnia mieszczki, że niektóre rzucały się w objęcia swoim kochankom, oświadczając, że byle zasłużyli na śmierć – zostaną także uwolnieni. I Zbyszko, i Danusia stali się jakby ukochanymi dziećmi rycerzy, mieszczan i pospolitego tłumu. Stary Maćko, którego wiedli wciąż pod ręce Florian z Korytnicy i Marcin z Wrocimowic, odchodził niemal od zmysłów z radości i zarazem ze zdumienia, że taki środek ratunku dla bratanka nawet mu do głowy nie przyszedł. Powała z Taczewa opowiadał wśród ogólnego wrzasku swym potężnym głosem rycerzom, jako ów sposób wymyślili, a raczej przypomnieli na naradach z księżną Wojciech Jastrzębiec i Stanisław ze Skarbimierza, biegli w prawie pisanym i obyczajowym – rycerze zaś dziwili się jego prostocie, mówiąc między sobą, że chyba dlatego nikt inny o owym obyczaju nie pamiętał, iż w mieście przez Niemców zamieszkanym z dawna już nie był praktykowany. Wszystko jednak zależało jeszcze od kasztelana. Rycerze i lud pociągnęli na zamek, w którym pod niebytność króla mieszkał pan krakowski – i zaraz pisarz sądowy, ksiądz Stanisław ze Skarbimierza, Zawisza, Farurej, Zyndram z Maszkowic i Powała z Taczewa udali się do niego, aby przedstawić moc obyczaju i przypomnieć, jako sam mówił, iż gdyby znalazł "prawo alibo pozór" – to wnet by skazanego uwolnił. A czyż mogło być lepsze prawo nad starodawny obyczaj, którego nie łamano nigdy? Pan z Tęczyna odpowiedział wprawdzie, że więcej się do prostego ludu i do podhalskich zbójników ów obyczaj stosuje niż do szlachty, ale zbyt on sam był biegłym we wszelakim zakonie, aby mógł siły jego nie uznać. Przykrywał przy tym srebrną brodę dłonią i uśmiechał się pod palcami, bo widocznie był rad. Wreszcie wyszedł na niski krużganek, mając przy sobie księżnę Annę Danutę, kilku duchownych i rycerzy. Zbyszko, ujrzawszy go. podniósł znów w górę Danusię – a on położył zgrzybiałą rękę na jej złotych włosach, chwilę ją trzymał – a potem skinął poważnie i dobrotliwie sędziwą głową. Zrozumiano ten znak i aż mury zamkowe zatrzęsły się od okrzyków. "Pomagaj ci Bóg! żyj długo, sprawiedliwy panie! żyj i sądź nas!" – wołano ze wszystkich stron. Potem nowe okrzyki wzniosły się dla Danusi i Zbyszka, a w chwilę później oboje, wszedłszy na krużganek, padli do nóg dobrej księżnie Annie Danucie, której Zbyszko zawdzięczał życie, ona to bowiem obmyśliła z uczonymi sposób i nauczyła Danusię, co ma robić. – Niech żywie młoda para! – zawołał na widok klęczących Powała z Taczewa. – Niech żywie! – powtórzyli inni. A sędziwy kasztelan zwrócił się do księżny i rzekł: – Już też, miłościwa księżno, zrękowiny muszą być zaraz, bo ów obyczaj tak każe. – Zrękowiny uczynię zaraz – odpowiedziała z rozpromienioną twarzą dobra pani – ale pokładzin bez ojcowej woli Juranda ze Spychowa nie dopuszczę. Krzyżacy 06